


Humiliation Anyone

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Humiliation, Sexual Content, Situational Humiliation, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed a quick break from the heavy stuff I had been doing so I decided to do a one-shot, and the kinkmeme prompt called for nastiness and humiliation, what better way to cleanse the palate?</p><p>Nepeta has caused offence and Terezi is roped into doing something about it- for justice!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humiliation Anyone

Nepeta remained in her cave for some time, licking her proverbial wounds. The incident, as it had come to be known, had left her feeling shocked and rattled physically and emotionally. Her friends had all, by mutual assent, agreed not to talk about it. Even Equius tiptoes around the issue without ever approaching it.  
  
She had prowled up to Gamzee and initiated one of her famed tackle hugs, not realising that he was coming down off a twelve night sopor bender and not in any kind of mood for that kind of shenanigans. The resulting meltdown had sent shockwaves through the group; the sound of screaming and honking still echoed in her ears and Karkat had been forced to resort to the most elaborate and strained shooshing he had ever delivered. He wasn't speaking to her; the titanic effort had taken everything he had and he was pissed off beyond belief.  
  
No one was specifically angry at her, but they were angry. Even Gamzee wasn't being blamed, because after all it was in his nature, but she should have known better. Everyone else had known better then to surprise him when he was in that state. Kanaya had looked at her like she was an aggravating grub. Vriska had sniggered and announced loudly that she had more important things to deal with loudly in Nepeta's presence before flouncing away several times, sometimes returning to flounce away more convincingly if she wasn't satisfied with the response. Nepeta was finding it all so difficult to handle, she hated having all these feelings swirling around her that could not be attacked directly. What was the point?  
  
Unbeknownst to Nepeta, her friends were not quite as circumspect as she had been led to believe. In some quarters the problem was being considered in great depth and plans were being laid against her.  
  
Terezi shrieked as she was pounded against the wall of her hive, struggling like a fly in amber. She was being held tightly, and she could taste the stinging salt of anger-sweat in the air surrounding her like a miasma. Her arms were pinned tightly against her sides, held there by large strong hands, and she was lifted and banged against the wall again forcefully enough to drive the breath from her.  
"Do you fuckin' dig it?" Asked Gamzee fretfully, looming over her close enough that she could feel his breath playing over her forehead. She could smell faygo and the last traces of sopor; he hadn't taken any in at least a day. After a bender it always took some time for his system to repair to the point that he could dose himself again.  
"I don't know how!" She hissed back. She was gritting her teeth together hard enough she could feel them pressing into her skull.  
"That's good!" Gamzee cackled horribly, "cause I up an' have to put the teach on your ass!"  
  
The following nights did not bear repeating in detail, the process of Gamzee's awful tutelage was both terrifying and illuminating to Terezi. He made her into both his discipline and illumined elect. The means by which he had come across the personal knowledge that he imparted on her similarly do not warrant closer inspection, but when Gamzee and Terezi filled their travelling packs and made their way to Nepeta's hive they were as one mind and purpose.  
  
The sun was only just rising on the third day as they approached the mound rising out of bare rocky scrubland that marked the entrance to Nepeta's lair. They rested, curled around each other underneath a ground-sheet for protection as the day came and went, emerging from their temporary bower in the night time to enter Nepeta's home.  
  
Nepeta herself was bustling about in her daily routine when she heard the familiar tap-tap of Terezi's cane. She span around with a grin and raced to greet her friend, who she met at the entrance cavern to her lair.  
"Terezi!"  
"Hey-y Nepeta! I'm here!" Terezi gave the formal little bow that was expected of a troll entering the hive of another and Nepeta greeted her with a hug around the midriff. Terezi awkwardly patted her on the head.  
"I haven't seen anyone in ages! I thought no one wanted to see- to talk to me any more!"  
"Mmm," Terezi grinned, "well, here I am."  
  
They stood like that, inelegantly, until Nepeta remembered herself and invited Terezi into her lair. They went into the home space and Nepeta busied herself about her cupboards and store bins looking for something good to offer her friend, until Terezi coughed politely and Nepeta bounded back to her excitedly.  
"I'm not just here to say hi," she said falteringly.  
"Oh?" Nepeta tried to keep the rising discomfort out of her voice, she wished her friend wouldn't insist on being so formal.  
"I just wanted to say something,"  
  
Terezi caught her breath and remembered what she had been taught. It seemed too weird to be true, and yet Gamzee had insisted- violently insisted. She didn't dare go back to him without doing as she had been told after coming this far willingly, and she had to admit that Gamzee had a weird insight into people sometimes, if he said that something was the case then he would no doubt have his good reasons for doing so.  
  
Nepeta giggled shyly, "the purrowling beast circles about curiously, wondering what her furriend wanted to say..."  
Terezi swallowed and reached out, Nepeta automatically took her hand and Terezi pulled her close.  
"You've been a bad little female, and I'm here to do something about it."  
"Terezi?"  
"Shut up!"  
Nepeta blinked and her mouth snapped shut before she could think to say anything. Terezi felt up her arm and to her neck quickly, trusting her fingers into Nepeta's hair at the back of her neck and bunching a fist. That got a squeak out of Nepeta and Terezi felt her sway slightly, unwilling to fight back.  
"I'm going to punish you for all the trouble you've caused," Terezi couldn't stop herself from smirking, "for justice!"  
"Terezi!" Nepeta was practically mewling.  
There was no turning back. Terezi pulled upward and Nepeta was obliged to straighten up in a hurry, rising to her tiptoes with teardrops in her eyes and a confused squeak. Terezi licked her lips and tried not to enjoy it too much, yet.  
"You deserve this," she hissed, "and I'm the one who's going to give it to you."  
"What are you going to do?" She whispered.  
Terezi stroked her free hand over Nepeta's cheek and felt her shiver a little, "I'm going to show you what happens to slut-kittens who are bad."  
"Terezi! I'm not!"  
"Oh yes! Yes you are!" She laughed, "yes you are! I decided it, just now! You're a little slut kitten, and you're going to do whatever I say! How'd you like that?"  
"I- I don't- um-"  
"Um! Um! Yes? What? What have you got to say about it?" Terezi gripped her hair and shook her. Nepeta didn't offer any resistance, Terezi was amazed. It was just like Gamzee had told her it would be.  
"I'm sorry! I won't, I won't say anything!"  
"Answer me! What are you, huh?"  
Nepeta murmured softly, and Terezi gave her a light little slap across the cheek. Nepeta reacted as if she had been stung.  
"Answer!"  
"I'm a slut kitten," she said breathily.  
"Louder!"  
"I am! I am a slut! Kitten!  
Terezi was taken aback slightly, Nepeta had really yelled it.  
"Don't," she had to pause and swallow, "don't you forget it!"  
"I won't Terezi, I promise I won't," Nepeta was looking up at her shyly, Terezi heard her big beautiful eyelashes flutter lightly.  
  
Terezi took her by the hand again wordlessly and told her to direct them to the respiteblock. Nepeta nodded mutely and guided her to the cave area she habitually slept in.  
"Get down on your knees."  
"What? Terezi!"  
"Do it, slut kitten!"  
"Uh!" Nepeta squirmed a little, "yes Terezi," and she smoothly knelt down without a further word.  
Terezi fumbled, running her hands over the back of Nepeta's head and pulling her hat off, tossing it aside. She murmured softly, "take off your coat," and Nepeta did.  
"Yes, Terezi."  
"Now- take off your shirt."  
"Yes." She did. She was wearing nothing underneath, as Terezi confirmed with a quick feel with her fingertips across Nepeta's small and shivering chest.  
"Now, wiggle your pants down."  
"What!"  
"Are you going to argue with me?"  
"N-no?"  
"Are you going to do what I tell you?"  
Nepeta mewed fitfully and nodded, "yes, I will."  
"Well?"  
Nepeta unbuttoned her pants and shifted position slightly, pulling them down her thighs.  
"What have you got on under them?"  
"I- under them?"  
"What are you wearing under your pants? Describe!"  
Nepeta looked down and whispered slowly, "it's a thong. Black."  
"Describe it properly."  
Nepeta sighed, "it's black and, uh, pretty tight actually, I like things I can move in and-"  
"It sounds slutty! Sounds right for a kitten slut, doesn't it?"  
"I guess..."  
"Doesn't it!"  
"Yes... um, yes, it's slutty."  
"Turn around."  
Terezi heard a shuffling sound as Nepeta complied and turned away from her, still on her knees.  
"Hold your hands together behind you."  
"Yes,"  
Terezi bent down and opened her travelling pack, she had come prepared. She pulled out her favourite pair of justice handcuffs and in a flash snapped them onto Nepeta's wrists.  
"H-hey! Terezi! What's that?"  
"Shut your slut mouth!"  
Nepeta gasped.  
"If you're going to say anything to me, then say thank you!"  
Nepeta was silent for a moment, gathering her reserves. "Thank you Terezi," she said softly.  
Terezi went back to her pack and pulled out a leather blindfold which fitted neatly over Nepeta's eyes like a mask, and tightened it snugly. This time Nepeta didn't need prompting.  
"Ah! Thank you! Terezi."  
  
Terezi felt her way down Nepeta's back- she noted that Nepeta was surprisingly muscular in places for a girl so small- and seized the chain of the handcuffs- pulling upward sharply. Nepeta yelped and was forced to bend over as her arms were raised.  
"Hey, Nepeta!"  
"Mmf-" Nepeta grunted, "y-yes?"  
"Get your butt in the air!"  
Nepeta blushed furiously, but she complied- shifting her weight to go up on her knees and raise her rump. She lost her balance when Terezi gave the cuffs a jerk and found her face planted on the rock floor.  
"Hey!"  
"Yeah? What?"  
"Um, thank you."  
Terezi just laughed and slapped her across the backside, eliciting a pained squeal from Nepeta.  
"Oh! Thank you!"  
"You were quicker that time, looks like all you needed was a slap huh?"  
"Mm?"  
"Well?" Terezi spanked her again, "say it!"  
"Y-yes! I needed a slap! Thank you!"  
"You must look pretty dumb right now, slut kitten."  
"I know," she whispered, "I am."  
"You're what?"  
"I'm a dumb slut kitten,"  
Terezi stroked a fingertip over Nepeta's rump, she felt the rough material of the thong stretched up between her buttocks and stroked it, and felt also how very warm she was. Nepeta was panting softly, and Terezi felt her shift, raising up and presenting herself, like a lusus in the wild.  
  
Terezi bound her tightly and used grease on her to make her available and unresisting- she had brought with her a short, blunt wooden rod that Gamzee had carved for her out of one of his own clubs- he had been very specific about that for some reason- and forced it into her. She yelled and tried to get away uselessly, Terezi knew what she was doing and had left the girl powerless. All the while Nepeta was very vocal and urged her to stop, but never once did she forget to say thank you when Terezi introduced some new element to her punishment.  
  
Nepeta still could not see, but she heard when someone else entered. Gamzee wandered into her lair, grinning from ear to ear, and drew up to a halt before her as Terezi pulled the blindfold away.  
"Gamzee!" Nepeta squeaked.  
"Hey, lil' kitty girl. How you livin'?"  
"Wh- why are you here?"  
"Because," he squatted down close to her, "I wanted to see what you look like all broke down and," he licked his lips, "fucked up."  
Nepeta burrowed her face away from his gaze and self-consciously clenched her muscles in embarrassment, which made the rod still inserted in her wiggle deliciously. Terezi was beaming brightly at Gamzee, who gave her a wink.  
"What you been teachin' this lil thing, Terezi?"  
"Hey, you!" Terezi slapped Nepeta on the rump, eliciting a muffled thank you, "tell him what you learned."  
"I'm a slut kitten," she moaned softly. She turned her cheek and gently rubbed against Gamzee's toe.  
"I'ma tell you somethin'," he drawled, "I'ma lay on you a big ole nugget o' wisdom on your ass. You listenin' well?"  
"Y-yes,"  
Gamzee leant over and stroked a fingertip over her hair, "it's somethin' I was tole once, and I never forgot it. A little piece o' truth."  
"Mmm?"  
Gamzee smirked and told her, "it's this- the next bit, is really goin' to hurt."  
Nepeta moaned and shivered, her entire body wiggling in her bonds, "thank you."


End file.
